A Amizade é Eterna
A Amizade é Eterna (Friendship Through the Ages na versão original) é uma canção apresentada no curta de animação de My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks chamado Amizade Através Das Idades. Serve como a segunda canção do álbum My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, com o título Amizade Através Dos Anos. É apresentada pelas Rainbooms. O curta e a canção foram postados pelo canal do YouTube Hasbro Studios Shorts em ao lado de A Vida é um Desfile e O Agora Eu Vou Viver, e sua versão dublada foi postada no mesmo canal em 29 de Junho de 2015. No curta, as seis Rainbooms aparecem no estilo "Cabelo Estiloso". A adaptação de "Equestria Girls (Canção da Lanchonete)" "Rock out like a Rainboom!" contém trechos desta canção. Resumo do curta Durante a canção, as Rainbooms levam Sunset Shimmer em uma viagem musical mágica através de diferentes épocas. O curta inicia com a Twilight Sparkle tocando um piano em um palco clássico. Fluttershy então a leva por uma colina, e Sunset assopra as sementes de um dente-de-leão. Rarity aparece, em seguida, com um figurino no estilo de Sgt. Pepper (personagem característico associado à banda The Beatles) que ela já havia usado em Rainbow Rocks, na frente de um fundo psicodélico, e Sunset surge de uma flor gigante que desabrocha. Rainbow Dash é vista cantando uma estrofe no estilo metal, em um concerto, enquanto Sunset é carregada pela plateia. A parte da Applejack é em estilo sertanejo numa fazenda, enquanto a Sunset daá uma volta em um cavalo, e depois dança em estilo line of dance com ela. Pinkie Pie canta uma música me estilo techno-pop, acompanhada pela Sunset, em fundos típicos de clipes pop. Todas as Rainbooms cantam juntas o refrão duas vezes, ao lado da Sunset, e terminam o curta com um abraço em grupo. Letra 300px|thumb|As Rainbooms cantando juntas :Sparkle ::Nada permanece igual ::Mas se algo muda não é que acabou ::O tempo passa e é normal ::Deixa pra trás o dia que passou :Fluttershy ::Tudo na vida vem e vai ::Seja rápido ou devagar ::Poucas vêm para durar ::Mas saiba, que a amizade é eterna :Rarity ::Tudo na vida vem e vai ::Seja rápido ou devagar ::Poucas vêm para durar ::Mas saiba, que a amizade é eterna :Dash ::Não me canso de tocar ::Eu estou no auge e cheguei pra brilhar ::Algum dia poderei até mudar ::Mas eu sei bem, que a amizade é eterna :Applejack ::Todos somos diferentes ::Isso é normal ::Não é errado ter seu estilo ::É o que te faz especial :Pie ::Talvez você deseje a fama ::Quinze minutinhos de atenção, wah-oh, ah-oh ::Não vai ser pra sempre ::Mas as amizades são, oh-oooh :Rainbooms ::Tudo na vida vem e vai ::Seja rápido ou devagar ::Poucas vêm para durar ::Mas saiba, que a amizade é eterna ::Tudo na vida vem e vai ::Seja rápido ou devagar ::Poucas vêm para durar ::Mas saiba, que a amizade é eterna ::É, pra durar Referências en:Friendship Through the Ages Categoria:Equestria Girls Categoria:Músicas Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks